


Life Behind The Lens

by sleepy_writer21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Artist Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Lincoln Friendship, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellarke, Bellarke AU Week, Clarke Griffin & Octavia Blake are Roommates, F/M, YouTuber Clarke Griffin, bellarke AU, bellarke fan fiction, clarke and octavia roommates, college bellamy, college clarke, youtuber bellarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_writer21/pseuds/sleepy_writer21
Summary: Clarke Griffin was a sophomore when she met senior Bellamy Blake in Arkadia's University Art History class. The mysterious guy with an even more mysterious tattoo on his arm made her curious enough to sketch it as the class continued. Clarke Griffin did not like Bellamy Blake at first, but little did she knew, she was bound to have him in her life. Two years after they are together as a couple, she is more than just an artist in the making, she is also a youtuber and her adventures are out there for the world to watch.





	1. Trying To Be More Active

**Author's Note:**

> This story has notes of slowburn-ish, youtuber bellarke and college bellarke. This a multiple chapter story with a flashback / present vibes.

“We should go on a hike tomorrow.”

Clarke’s eyes shifted the second she heard Bellamy’s words. Her eyes shifted from the TV and met with Bellamy’s profile. He was still watching the episode of Criminal Minds that was playing on the flat screen.

“A hike?” Clarke’s stare was questionable.  

“Mhm.” He murmured not giving enough emphasis to his proposition. Instead, he gave her one of his signature smirks and she could see a mischievous sparkle in his eye. Clarke sat closely next to Bellamy, both sharing a blanket. The sound of pouring rain mixed with the dialogue occurring in the episode.

“It’s raining.” She told him. He glanced quickly at the nearest window of their apartment, admiring the storm swirling outside.

“It’s supposed to be sunny tomorrow. I checked the weather.” Bellamy’s deep voice echoed around the living room.

Clarke pouted her lips thinking about his proposition… Bellamy would train at the boxing gym that is two blocks away from their apartment four days a week. She loved the results all that training would give to him. One of her favorite things to witness was when he came back from the gym and the way the sweat highlighted his muscles. Meanwhile, Clarke described herself as a more laid back, someone who prefers to enjoy a glass of wine and Netflix. She would take working on her art all evening before sweating her ass off in a gym. While she describes this as a particular personality trait, Bellamy says it’s her excuse to get out of working out with him.

“Come on, babe.” Bellamy gripped her leg, slowly caressing her thigh with his thumb.

The corner of her mouth curved at his touch. He knew the right way how to make her say yes to stuff like this. She let her head fall backward with a soft grunt. Bellamy’s smirk grew wider knowing what her gesture meant. Clarke sighed deeply and glanced back to him.

“Okay. Let’s go.” She said. “But I will complain the whole time _and_ record the entire thing. If I’m gonna suffer, might as well record it and share it.”

Bellamy chuckled before kissing Clarke’s cheek. “You’re gonna love it.”

“Mhm,” she murmured leaning in and kissing Bellamy’s lips. Clarke ran her fingers through Bellamy’s soft curls as they kissed. She slowly hopped on top of him, arching her back as she added more passion to her kiss.

Bellamy knew exactly what she was trying to do but decided to follow her game instead of stopping her. He let a soft grunt out when Clarke bit his lower lip. Both bodies getting warmer and warmer with every kiss they shared.

“We are still,” Bellamy said between smooches, “going on a hike tomorrow.”

Clarke broke the kiss, glaring into his eyes with a defeated look on hers. She laid on his lap, rolling her eyes when Bellamy gave her a smug smirk.

“Damn it,” she sighed hard. “I tried.”

They have been together long enough to know each other completely. Bellamy’s hands rested on Clarke’s thigh still. “Should we keep going or it was only to get me to say no to hiking tomorrow?” Bellamy’s smirk did not fade away.

Somewhere between wanting him to say no, Clarke builds up a mood for herself as well. She couldn’t just leave him like that because she now wanted to be with him.

“Oh, we are still having sex.” She hopped off his lap and began to walk towards the room. “It just has to be quick since _we have to wake up early_.”

Bellamy stood up from the couch and followed Clarke’s steps into the bedroom.

“I should be the one saying no,” Bellamy said as he took his shirt off. “I’m the one being objectified. Sex to make me change my mind? That’s low.”

Clarke smirked kissing his lips, “You love it.”

Bellamy kissed her back with passion. “I do.”

 

/ /

 

“And we are here.” Bellamy parked the car.

Clarke hopped off the car with her Canon PowerShot G7 on hand. Bellamy's eyes glance at her as she fixed her hair quickly before turning the camera on. The corner of his lips curved up forming a smirk.

In that moment as Clarke prepared herself to begin the vlog. He remembered when they first started dating and talked about boundaries before she began to film. She didn’t want to give every detail of her life. Clarke didn’t want to become a vlogger just to become famous and have her life on a headline.

Clarke and Bellamy meet for the first time in Arkadia’s Art University, both taking the same Art History class. Clarke was a sophomore when Bellamy was in his senior year.

_Two Years Earlier_

Bellamy wasn’t supposed to be taking that course in the first place but laziness had him in that situation. A senior student taking classes with sophomores… He rolled his eyes at the thought of it. Bellamy wasn’t a fan of being surrounded with younger people. He found their immaturity annoying and stupid.

He was determined to hate every second of that class given his history with younger student classes. The professor was just starting his introduction when the door swung open with an uncomfortable screech. It slammed closed just as everyone, including him, turned to glare at the intrusion.

She paused, cheeks flushed with embarrassment as the teacher huffed in annoyance from his podium. She quickly muttered a sorry, moving into the classroom in search of a spare seat. She stopped next to him and he looked up to meet her gaze. She gave a weak smile before sitting while he only rolled his eyes -- typical underclassman showing up obnoxiously late.

The professor continued the class and Clarke began to take notes of it in her laptop. Bellamy subtly glanced at her with the corner of his eyes. With time Bellamy began to notice small details about her without having to talk. He found interesting that she had lots of paints on her hands, clothes, shoes and even hair. A paint brush, freshly used from what he could tell, held up her wild blonde curls where they were knotted on top of her head. He also noticed that she had a small sketchbook she would always take out. Every time the class would get boring or repetitive she would begin to draw.

An artist. Interesting.

The first few weeks were insignificant, nothing but a few exchanged looks and occasionally, Bellamy would watch her draw out of the corner of his eye. But then it all changes when he looks over to see her sketching a familiar picture. He looks down at his forearm, the familiar cover starting back at him.

 _“Nice sketch,”_ Bellamy muttered.

She felt a shiver go up against her spine at the deep rumble of his voice. She didn’t know if she was nervous because Bellamy just caught her sketching his tattoo or if she was nervous because she found his voice so goddamn sexy. Clarke swallowed with her jaw clenched before looking into his eyes.

“Thanks.” She replied. “I hope it’s not weird… I just found your tattoo interesting.” Clarke kept her voice down in order to not draw attention from the professor.

Bellamy scratched his temple with his right hand. It was in that same forearm that the tattoo of the Greek looking helmet rested. Clarke didn’t know why but she was curious about the story behind that tattoo.

“What?” Bellamy brought her back from her thoughts.

Clarke shook her head shortly. “Nothing… I’m just-,”

“If the class is too boring for you two to feel free to leave.” The professor shouted from the front of the classroom.

Instantly Clarke and Bellamy looked down to their notebooks. It was the first time Bellamy was called out in front of a class. Clarke glanced at Bellamy from the corner of her while he looked back and rolled his eyes, shifting towards the professor.

Thirty minutes later and everyone began to walk out of the classroom. Clarke felt bad of the professor for calling her and Bellamy out. She followed him to the hall as she called him but there was no response from him.

“Helmet guy!” Clarke yelled and it was the phrase that made him turn around.

Bellamy shook his hair, his loose and very soft looking curls dancing with the air as he did so. There was confusion in his eyes, Bellamy found it odd that the strange yet talented girl from his Art History class followed him outside the class.

Bellamy arched his eyebrow, asking with his face and in silence what Clarke wanted.

“I-,” Clarke sighed softly. “I just wanted to say sorry…” Her eyes and voice were sincere.

“Sorry?” Bellamy’s brow stayed arched. The corner of his lips curved up as he fixed his backpack. “For what?”

Clarke tilted her head to the side. “The professor calling us out in front of the entire class… It was my fault, I shouldn’t have sketched your tattoo in the first place. I just wanted to say sorry.”

Bellamy licked the bottom of his lip. “It’s okay, princess.”

“What did you just call me?” Clarke snapped.

Bellamy grinned widely, his smile was purely beautiful and Clarke would ’ve enjoyed it more if she wasn’t utterly in shock by the name he just called her.

At that moment Bellamy took his Ray-Bans shades from his jean pocket and put them on. “You heard me, princess.” Was the last thing he told Clarke before turning around and disappearing between the mob of students. Meanwhile, Clarke stood there in the middle of the hallway still in shock.

_Back to the present._

“Hey, babe!” Clarke shouted with her camera in hand, “Earth to Bellamy?”

“Yeah?” Bellamy finally responded as Clarke’s voice brought him back from his memories. A smile appeared on his face when he glanced at her.

“Let’s get this hike on!” Clarke said excitedly.

Bellamy laughed as they began to walk towards the mountain.

“Remember the first time I called you princess?” Bellamy asked as they both walked.

Clarke was taking shots of the sights but stopped when Bellamy asked her that question. She turned around her camera still on and pointing at him.

“Yes. You were a total ass.” Clarke chuckled, Turning the camera around, filming her face in selfie mode. “For the new people who haven’t been following me, _us,_ since the beginning… Bellamy and I weren’t the biggest fans of each other when we met.”

“We didn’t hate each other, though.” Bellamy appeared next to her in the frame.

“No…” Clarke agreed to look at him for a second before turning her attention to the camera. “We just disliked each other… A lot.”

“Hey - I wasn’t the one who started drawing my tattoo,” Bellamy said with a smirk on his face. “Creep.”

Clarke smiled. “You love this creep.”

“I do.” He said back as both of them continued hiking.

“Anyway,” Clarke looked at the camera, “since we are on the ‘when we first met’ topic…”

“Here it goes,” Bellamy muttered.

Clarke’s eyes were on him, her smile never vanished. “What was the first thing you noticed about me? Even if you didn’t like me at first.”

Bellamy glanced at her through his sunglasses,“ Honestly? The fact that everything you owned had at least a splash of paint or charcoal on it.”

Clarke smiled, she was still filming Bellamy as they both walked. He looked beautiful with the mountains, sky, and roads as a background.

“You even had paint on your hair.”

Clarke laughed softly. “That’s from using paint brushes as hair ties… Sometimes the brushes aren’t fully clean.”

“I know,” Bellamy said giving her a small smile as he glanced at her and kiss Clarke on the forehead. “What was the first thing you noticed about me?”

Clarke acted as she was deeply giving the question a long thought. Bellamy’s chuckle echoed in the background and mixed with Clarke’s. They both knew what was the first thing she saw in him. At that moment Clarke holds his arm and pointed the camera towards the familiar helmet, courtesy of _The Iliad_ , tattooed on his forearm.

“It’s pretty well known that this was the first thing I noticed,” Clarke said looking at the camera. “I just love everything about this tattoo.”

At that moment Clarke stopped recording and put the camera in her pocket. She’s decided when to turn off the camera and just live the moment happening in front of her. The balance between what she recorded and what she didn’t was something that came naturally for her since she decided to start a Youtube channel.

“I take what I said back,” Clarke said still gazing at the horizon and the sunset. “This is beautiful, Bell.” She looked at Bellamy who was already glancing at her like she was the most beautiful sunset he’s ever seen. “We should do this more often.”

And that’s what Bellamy thought about Clarke, she was his most beautiful sunset.

Clarke became the light at the end of the horizon for Bellamy.

Before meeting Clarke, Bellamy was the complete opposite of what he is now.  After the death of Bellamy’s mother, he was in a very dark place. It was Clarke’s way to see at life and the way she took care of everyone around her that slowly turned him back into the person he really was.

At that moment, on one of the highest places of that mountain, Bellamy held Clarke’s hand and pulled her into a soft, romantic kiss with the sunset is the only witness of that special moment between them.

When they both took a second to catch their breath, Clarke stared into Bellamy’s eyes and smiled. Bellamy smiled softly caressing her hair that began to flow with the breeze.

“If all the hikes are going to end like this, I won’t oppose to them ever again.” Clarke smiled and Bellamy returned the smile.

“Should we go back home?” Clarke told Bellamy with playful eyes.

Bellamy clenches his jaw before nodding. They began to walk down the mountain and Clarke took more shots for her vlog. In some parts of the hike back to the car, Bellamy took the camera and took shots of Clarke walking.

“We started the hike,” Clarke began to spoke to the camera. “We walked all the way up there and… now we are back. I didn’t die and I didn’t hate it as much as I thought…”

“We are making this a routine.” Bellamy pointed the camera at himself to speak.

“No, we are not,” Clarke replied instantly joining him on his selfie shot. “We can make this a once in every few weeks type of thing…” She chuckled.

“Anyway… Hope you guys liked this vlog… See ya’ next time. Peace.” Clarke ended the vlog with a peace sign and winked at the camera.

 


	2. Everyone Hates Night Shifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy have a well-deserved vacation with Bellamy's little sister Octavia and her boyfriend Lincoln.

Clarke: “I can’t wait to get home.” 

Bellamy: “You can’t wait to see me or to get home and leave for our trip?”

Clarke: “... both.” 

Bellamy: “Liar.”

Clarke: “I can’t wait to get home, leave for our trip and spend four days in paradise with you. How does that sound? ;)”

Bellamy: “Smooth, Princess.”

Clarke: “I’m smooth lotion puts me on.”

Bellamy: “Where did you get that from?”

Clarke: “Sit-Com...” 

Bellamy: “You really need to stop watching that show.”

Clarke: “Never, Blake”

Bellamy chuckled as he placed the phone on top of the bedside table. He continued to fold his clothes and place them in his luggage. Instead of leaving on Wednesday like his sister and her boyfriend, Clarke and Bellamy were going to meet them in Cancun on Thursday. 

He was about to fold his swimsuit when his phone rang again. 

Clarke: “I’m bored. I really hate closing shifts."

Bellamy scoffed with a small smirk on his face as he typed his response. 

Bellamy: “You are the person that most hates closing shifts."

Clarke: "Everyone hates closing shifts!"

She dropped her head, sighing exasperated, full of boredom. 

Clarke: "Anyway... What are you doing?"

Bellamy: "I’m packing.”

Clarke: “Even that sounds more fun than being in this lonely art store.”

Bellamy: “Did you ever finished packing?” 

Clarke: “... Once I get home, I’ll finish.”

Bellamy: *sighs*

Clarke: “Love you too, Bell.”

Clarke has been working in the town’s art supply store since she was a freshman. It’s not that she didn’t enjoy working at the small store, it’s just that she hated closing shifts. They were very slow and boring. 

Since a young age, Clarke has always been a very hard working person. Even though her youtube channel is starting to get monetized, she opted to keep working on her art. On her senior and last year of college, Clarke hoped to find a better job. Something that would allow her to work on her art twenty-four seven. Aside from working at the art supply store and making videos on youtube, she’s been selling her art as well. 

Clarke was reading a lecture for an online class she had when her phone vibrated against the glass counter. She glanced at the screen and smiled when she read ‘I love you too, Princess’ from Bellamy. 

Bellamy’s text made her reminisce about the first year of them knowing each other. 

/ / two years earlier / /

“Princess?” Clarke thought as opened the door of her apartment. “Fucking jerk.” 

“Who’s the jerk?” An unfamiliar voice spoke in the room.

Clarke’s eyes instantly shot towards the source of the voice.

“Who the hell are you?!” Clarke snapped at the strange girl sitting on her sofa.

The girl wore her long black hair in braids, a hairstyle Clarke would have complimented in other circumstances. She wore an all-black outfit with a leather jacket that gave the look a more edgy feel to it. Standing up she stood up in front of Clarke.

“I’m Octavia Blake, your new roommate.” 

Everything made sense when Clarke heard the word roommate. With classes and work Clarke forgot that the student complex sent her an email letting her know that her new roommate moving date was that day. 

Clarke gave Octavia an apologetic look as she extended a hand towards her. 

“Clarke Griffin.” They shook hands. “Welcome and I’m sorry... I completely forgot your moving date was today.”

Octavia shrugged with an unbothered smirk. “Is okay.” She grabbed the duffel bag over her shoulder. “Where’s my room?” 

Even though Octavia was petite she had this strong aura that suited her. 

Clarke turned and tilted her head towards the hall. “This one,” she opened the door to an empty room with only the necessary furniture. “We both have separate bathrooms.”

“Cool,” Octavia said as she strolled into the room and dumped her bag on top of the undressed bed. “So,” she turned to glance at Clarke, “any roommate rules?”

“Just one,” Clarke was leaning by the door frame, “clean after yourself. I don’t care about noises or you eating my food… Just be clean.” 

Octavia was glad her new roommate seemed to have a personality and sass. Given the fact that her last roommate had neither a personality or a life, Octavia was happy with her decision. They walked back to the living room.

“Is this all you have?” Clarke pointed at the two luggage cases in the living room.

Octavia shook her head as she grabbed them both. “My brother is coming in later with my other stuff.” She said on her way to her room. 

“Hmm,” Clarke muttered under her voice, walking to Octavia’s room, standing at the entrance she glanced at her, “I’m going to be in my room. If you need anything just give me a knock.” 

Octavia gave Clarke a quick nod as she returned to unpack her stuff. 

It’s been a year since Clarke had a roommate. Her last one ended up dropping college before the first year ended, leaving Clarke with a brand new apartment and bills to herself. She’s been living alone for a semester in a student complex and having a roommate didn’t sound bad, plus she could use the extra help with the bills. Clarke only wished for her new roommate not to be a complete basket case. 

Clarke continued to go into her room, she turned on her laptop and hit play to her indie playlist. She put the music loud enough to not be annoying.  With the right music putting her in a good mood she sat in front of the canvas that placed in front of her window. Clarke would sit on the floor every day with the thought of finishing the piece. A month has passed since she began the piece and she hasn’t been able to finish it. 

After two hours and another day without feeling like the piece was ready, Clarke took a shower and began to work on her homework. She laid on her bed and started to read the notes from her art history class.  While she read the notes, the thought of the arrogant yet extremely handsome helmet tattoo guy roamed her mind. 

Clarke regretted the second her mind focused on the guy from her class because in that second he was everything she could think about. She let out a rough grunt as she stood up from her bed and walked outside of her room.

“Hey,” Clarke stood in the entrance of Octavia’s room. “I’m hungry and was thinking of going to the pizza place around the corner. Would you like to go?”

Octavia brushed her braids to the back after she hangs a painting of a horse on her wall. 

“Sure,” Octavia said walking around her bed and grabbing her purse on the way. “Let me ask Bellamy if he wants to join us.” 

Clarke couldn’t stop herself from admiring the work on that art piece.

“That’s a beautiful painting,” Clarke said as they both walked towards the living room. “Did you made it?”

Octavia smiled briefly and shook her said sideways. “My boyfriend did it for me on my birthday. I love horses.” Glancing to the side Octavia sees her brother. “Hey, Bell. You want to grab food with us?”

Clarke turns her following Octavia’s glance, her eyes growing wide immediately. Bellamy stood in the doorway of his sister’s new apartment with his eyes glued to the girl from his art history class. Even though his eyes and facial expression was toned down, inside he was shocked to see her in Octavia’s apartment. 

“Princess,” Bellamy said in a mocking tone. 

Clarke turned to Octavia. “Is he your boyfriend or brother?”

Octavia instantly made a grossed out face. “He’s my brother.” She glanced at Bellamy’s small smirk and curious eyes. “Do you guys know each other?”

“No.” Clarke spatted.

“Kind of,” Bellamy spoke over her. “We have a class together.”

Clarke took a deep breath in before nodding. “Yeah.” 

At that moment Octavia felt the tension between those two but opted to brush it off. “Okay… Anyway,” Octavia looked at Bellamy. “I’m hungry. Do you want to get pizza with us?”

“Sure. I drive.” Bellamy said turning around. 

“The place is literally around the corner,” Clarke spoke making Bellamy look at her over his shoulder. “You don’t have to drive.”

Clarke grabbed her keys and walked past him, leading the way to the pizza place. The three of them strolled side by side quietly on the sidewalk. 

“So, Octavia… Which year are you?” Clarke broke the awkward silence.

“Sophomore,” Octavia replied. “You?”

Clarke glanced at Octavia, “Same.”

Octavia nodded and glanced at Bellamy. “My brother is a senior… Lucky bastard.”

Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed suddenly confused yet more curious about his age. 

“What?” Bellamy noticed her confused expression. 

Clarke glanced at Bellamy like she just got caught saying a lie. “Nothing.”

Bellamy smirked again. “Spit it out, Princess.”

She bit the inside of her cheek, glancing away with her eyebrow arched. Clarke hated the fact that Bellamy called her Princess but she was curious at the same time for the reason behind it. 

“Nothing… I was just wondering what does a senior is doing in an art history sophomore class?” Clarke looked Bellamy in the eye as she spoke with a slight defiance tone.

Bellamy broke their gaze and looked towards the street next to them. 

“Laziness.” Bellamy let out. “I let that class for last and now is biting on the ass.”

“Hey, that rhymed.” Octavia chuckled. 

The older brother shook his head as he glanced at Clarke. Neither of them said a word but at that moment Bellamy wasn’t sure he regretted taking that class for last. Clarke broke the glance and looked at the Moonshine’s Pizza place. 

“We are here,” Clarke said opening the door. 

The Blakes took a whiff and their appetites instantly reacted to the grand smell of food. 

“Clarke!” Jasper shouted from behind the bar. “Monty! Clarke’s here!” 

Octavia and Bellamy witnessed how Clarke’s semblance changed completely. She went from being solemn, into uncontained cheerful. Clarke let out a loud laugh when she and Jasper hugged each other above the bar. Jasper’s spike-ish beard making Clarke tickle and laugh. 

“Thought you told me you were going to shave,” Clarke said standing on the other side of the bar. “Liar.”

Jasper shrugged with a smile on his face. Suddenly he noticed the two people standing behind her. Jasper glanced at them with the same wide smile. 

“I’m Jasper!” He let out joyful. 

“Sorry,” Clarke shook her head, “this is Octavia and Bellamy Blake.”

Jasper walked around the bar, holding softly Octavia’s hand. “Nice to meet you.” He softly kissed the back of her hand. 

Octavia’s eyebrows rose and a smile grew on her face. Jasper glanced up to see Bellamy in the eye. His glare was serious and piercing, as any protective big brother would glare at any guy that flirts with their little sister. 

“That’s the last time you do that,” Bellamy’s deep voice made those words sound like a growl. 

Jasper swallowed, placing a smile on his face instead of looking afraid. 

“Sorry, man,” Jasper said. 

“Excuse him,” a new voice spoke, “pretty girls make him stupid,” Monty said looking at Octavia before crashing into Clarke’s arms. “Nice to have you around.” He whispered to Clarke as they hugged.

“Monty, this is Octavia and Bellamy,” Clarke said. 

Monty cleaned his hands over his apron before shaking hands with the siblings. “You guys hungry?” He asked. 

“Starving actually,” Octavia let out. “You’re the chef here?”

Monty nodded with pride. “I make the pizzas, my brother here mixes the booze.” 

Jasper’s chin laid up high. “You guys should take a seat, I’ll be there with drinks.”

“Everything but the off-menu specials,” Clarke said as Bellamy, Octavia and she walked towards an empty table. Jasper threw his arms on the air as a complaint. “Please.”

Jasper rolled his eyes. “Okay.” He mouthed and began to make drinks for them.

“What’s on the off-menu specials and why can’t we drink it?” Octavia asked as they sat down. “I’m intrigued.”

“Unless you want to walk out of here hallucinating, I’d recommend not to drink the Yoni Tea,” Clarke said with a smirk. “I don’t know where he got that stuff but-” she sighed shaking her head. Clarke thought of the first day Jasper introduced the drink to the group and all of them ended up hallucinating for a day. She couldn’t suppress the laugh the memories gave her. “It’s just a dangerous drink.”

“It can’t be that dangerous if it makes you smile like that,” Bellamy commented with no emotion in his tone. 

It irritated Clarke that he didn’t show any emotion. 

Not in his eyes, not in his voice, he was flat as a death tone and it intrigued her. 

“Let’s just say it’s fun but dangerous,” Clarke told Bellamy, trying to mimic his tone, their eyes never broke the intense glare. 

Bellamy curved the corner of his lip just slightly. 

“Everyone is over twenty-one, right?” Jasper joined with a tray of drinks. 

“Yes.” Octavia and Bellamy said as they reached for the drinks. 

Clarke also grabbed one and took a sip of it. Jasper sat down on the table with them, curious about Clarke’s newest friends. 

“So,” Jasper spoke, “where did you guys meet?” 

“Today, I’m Clarke’s new roommate,” Octavia said, looking at his brother. “Well, these two met first.”

Jasper’s eyes instantly landed on Clarke. “Where?”

“Art History class,” Clarke replied having another drink. Her eyes met with Bellamy for a second before going back to Jasper. 

By Jasper’s smirk, Clarke knew he was going to make an inappropriate comment about the tension between her and Bellamy. It was Clarke’s subtle glare that made stopped him from speaking what he was thinking.

At that moment more college students seeking drinks from the bar. Jasper gave them a wave as he stood up from the chair.

“Duty calls. Nice to meet you guys.” Jasper pats the table with both hands as he stands up and smiles at the three of them. “Enjoy.” Then he turns and walks to the bar to attend to his customers. 

At that moment Monty walked out of the kitchen with a large pizza on hands. 

“It’s hot and delicious,” Monty places the pizza in the middle of the table.

Octavia smiles when she reads the phrase on Monty’s apron. “Make pizza, not war.” She chuckles, “Love that.”

Monty smiles, his Asian eyes appearing smaller which Octavia finds adorable. “Thanks. Hope you guys enjoy.” He looks at Clarke, “See you around, Griffin.” 

Clarke smiles at him. “See ya’, Monty.” 

“So, Clarke.” It was the first time Bellamy actually said Clarke’s name. 

Clarke turned her glance towards Bellamy, taking in the way her name sounded on his lips. Bellamy called her with a tone that demanded her attention and it deep down irritated her that he had it. 

Octavia kept her silence as she grabbed a slice of pizza and watched the two of them. It was obvious they didn’t like each other, but sure it was amusing for her to witness their interaction. 

“Tell us about yourself.” Bellamy’s eyes were on Clarke, in return, she gave him a questionable look in return. “I want to know what kind of person my little sister is living with. You know what I mean?” 

“Actually, I wouldn’t know.” Clarke grabbed a slice of pizza. “I’m an only child.”

Bellamy’s eyebrows rose with a slight of surprise. “Only child? Well, that makes sense.” He took a bite of his pizza.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clarke’s eyebrow arched.

“Bellamy.” Octavia glared at him. “You don’t need to know every detail about Clarke.” Octavia looked at Clarke. “And you, just ignore him - he is an ass.” 

“I’ll take your word on that,” Clarke said looking at Octavia. She was smirking when her eyes met with Bellamy. He was staring at her, his face expression was serious yet his eyes were inquisitive. “I understand where are you coming from. If I had a little sister or brother, I’d be as protective as you are. I don’t do drugs and I’m not part of a gang. I just go out from time to time with my friends and get drunk when I feel like it. I’m just a regular and boring sinner, just like the rest of us.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Bellamy replied.

After paying to Jaspe, the three of them walked out of Moonshine with leftover pizza on hands. The walk back to the apartment was quiet with a breeze of awkwardness. Once in the apartment complex, Bellamy said goodbye to Octavia and Clarke. She rolled her eyes at the sound of ‘princess’. 

“Why does he calls me Princess?” Clarke asked Octavia. 

Octavia shrugged standing by her bedroom door. “He does stuff like that. Maybe one day you’ll know or maybe you won’t…”

Clarke sighed harshly not finding Octavia’s words any comforting. 

“Bell is not a bad guy, he’s just an asshole sometimes. I’m going to sleep.” Octavia said without giving Clarke any time to respond. 

Clarke turned around and shut the door of her room behind her. She went to sleep that night thinking of Bellamy, no matter how much she tried to concentrate on something else. 

Bellamy was having the same problem himself as he drove back to his apartment. The drive wasn’t that long but that night felt longer than usual. His thoughts were completely on Clarke and how she carried herself. She was strong yet seemed soft at the same time. God, that girl made him smile as he gripped tight to his steering wheel. 

 

/ / end of back flash / /  

 

“Babe?” Clarke called as she strolled into the apartment. 

Clarke was welcomed by the soothing spring breeze coming through the open window in the living room. Smiling at the sound of Bellamy’s rhythmic hum, she followed into the kitchen where he was sitting at the counter, having a glass of wine by himself. 

“Look at you,” Clarke leaned against the kitchen door frame, her arms wrapped with each other against her chest. Bellamy winked at her as he took a sip of his red wine. “Sitting on the top of our kitchen counter,” she almost sang, “jamming to Graver Washintong, Jr,” she continued walking towards Bellamy, “and drinking wine.” Clarke reached him, her arms resting on his thighs as she stood between them. Their eyes were glued together. Clarke could see the bubbles of alcohol traveling through Bellamy’s dark brown pearls. “So Sophisticated.” She smirked. 

Instead of taking the last sip of that cheap grocery wine, Bellamy decided to taste Clarke’s lips instead. He pulled her face closer to his with his arm and drew her into a passionate kiss. Clarke drowns herself in the sour but pleasant taste of his kiss. Between kisses and mutual stripping, they found their way to the bedroom. Bellamy had the gift of always surprising her with his spontaneous ways to start making love to her. What Clarke thought a night of packing and watching Netflix turned into a passionate night under their white sheets. 

Once the sun peeked through the buildings and made its way to the apartment, Bellamy softly fluttered his eyes open. The sun highlighted Clarke’s natural beauty as she slept peacefully. Admiring her sleep was something Bellamy frequented and enjoyed. He asked himself constantly how he got so lucky.

At that moment he reached his nightstand and grabbed the Polaroid camera and shot a picture of his sleeping beauty. He grabbed the picture and flipped a couple time, admiring it for a moment. This was going to be one of his personal stash of pictures. They both had personal pictures of the other around the house. Clarke started that one day after they had a huge fight. She was the first one to leave a Polaroid Bellamy had forgotten about on the fridge with the words ‘ _ I miss that smile. I’m sorry. Please forgive me?’ _ written on it.

Clarke began to wake-up softly, her eyes opening and gazing at Bellamy. They stared at each other until Clarke widen her eyes and jumped out of bed. 

“What are you doing?!” Bellamy’s eyes followed Clarke as she ran around their bedroom and vanish into their walk-in closet. “Babe?!”

She peeked out her head, Bellamy glanced at Clarke’s full bed hair before looking into her eyes. She shook her head as she went back into the closet. 

Bellamy stood up from the bed in a soft grunt, reaching the walk-in closet and seeing her knelt on the floor browsing through clothes. 

“Where are my bathing suits?!” Clarke’s voice is hysterical. “Where’s my everything?” She glanced around the closet before meeting eyes with Bellamy. 

“In your bag, outside in the living room,” Bellamy replies with a flat smile. 

Clarke stands up from the floor. “You did my bag?” 

“Actually… Raven and Harper did.” Bellamy told her. “They came by with Murphy and Monty. I told them how you didn’t have your stuff packed yet and you were going to be late last night... So, like the great friends they are, they helped and packed your stuff.”

Clarke sighed with a grateful smile. “They are awesome.”

Bellamy scoffed a smile. “Yes they are, let’s get ready before we actually lose our flight.” He said before turning and walking towards the kitchen to prepare the only thing keeping him awake that day, a strong cup of coffee. 

It didn’t take them long to get ready, grab their bags and haul out of the apartment and onto the airport. Clarke placed her Ray-Ban shades on the top of her hair as they walked through the airport. 

Bellamy looked at her as they walked, he winked at her as they walked holding hands. 

They found the boarding gate just in time for them to walk right into the airplane. If they had woken up thirty minutes later, they both would have lost their flight, Clarke thought as they found their seats.

The plane was half full yet sounded as if was fully booked. There were a lot of families with kids and a lot of couples and groups of friends. At that moment Bellamy said goodbye to his plans of peacefully reading through this flight. 

“I can’t wait to have my toes in the sand,” Clarke said, shifting her eyesight from the window towards Bellamy. 

He nodded, glancing down at her. “I can’t wait to get in the water.” 

“Or get to Cancun and out of this plane.” She murmured low enough for Bellamy to listen and chuckle. “I hate airplanes.”

“Yet you love to travel,” Bellamy added with a smug smirk. 

Clarke scoffed with a half smile but a big yawn appeared. “I’m still sleepy.”

“Go to sleep, babe,” Bellamy said with his iPad on hand. “By the time you wake up, we’ll be in Cancun, Mexico!”

“You’re so excited.” She chuckled. 

Bellamy nodded with a big smile. “It’s a bucket-list destination, hell yes I’m excited.”

Clarke admired her boyfriend’s excitement a couple of seconds before turning her head around and staring at the window. Soon enough falling asleep at the sound of smooth songs playing on her headphones. 

/ / / 

Clarke wakes up to the sound of waves breaking into the sand. There was also the magic sound of birds harmonizing far away. A breeze entered the room at the same time the sound of the waves arrived. She was completely in peace. 

Her eyes slowly began to softly flutter open. She narrowed a bit taking in the brightness in the room and the sight of a splendid baby blue sky at the end of the room. Clarke smiled when Bellamy softly snored, she kept silence taking in the beauty of that peaceful morning.

At that moment someone started to knock on the door. The loud noise startled Bellamy into consciousness.

“The hell?” Bellamy murmured rubbing his eyes. 

Clarke chuckled as she stood up from the bed, grabbing the soft white robe and wearing it as she walked towards the door. She looked through the peephole, a smile instantly appeared on her face. 

“OPEN UP, BITCHES!” Octavia yelled on the other side of the door.

Bellamy let his body drop on the bed after being propped up on his shoulders. 

Clarke opened the door, letting Octavia and Lincoln storm into the room. They were both wearing their swimsuits and holding two bottles of champagne. 

“Mimosas everyone?” Octavia said with a smirk. 

“It’s 10 AM, O,” Bellamy told his little sister.

Octavia let a small giggle as she grabbed the orange juice from the mini bar. “It’s 10 PM somewhere.” She said with a small shrug before starting to pour the drinks.

Clarke glanced at Lincoln and smiled, “Happy birthday, Lincoln.”

Lincoln gave a flat and thankful smile to Clarke. “Thanks, Clarke.”

“How does it feel to be an old man?” Bellamy stood up from the bed with the sheet around his waist. 

“Fuck you too, Bellamy,” Lincoln replied with a laugh as they shared a handshake and a half hug. “And go put some clothes on.”

“Hey!” Bellamy pointed at him, “I’m not the one bursting into people room’s.” 

Clarke nodded agreeing with her boyfriend. 

“Octavia couldn’t wait like a normal person,” Lincoln said.

“I bet,” Clarke followed Bellamy into the bathroom.

Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s swimsuit from her carry-on luggage and toss it to her. She catches it on the air and quickly tossed his to him. They began to get dressed to the sound of Octavia’s made up vacation song. Bellamy and Clarke didn’t have to be outside the bathroom to know Lincoln was staring at her with a smirk on his face. 

The man always did everything to made Octavia happy since they got together. Bellamy and Octavia’s childhood wasn’t easy but they try their best to make their adulthood fun and memorable. That’s why they love to travel so much. 

Before meeting Octavia and Bellamy, Clarke didn’t use to travel that much. She would only travel to her mother’s house on holidays and sometimes long weekends. When Clarke began to date Bellamy, her passport also began to receive more stamps. 

“Your sister is crazy,” Clarke told him.

Bellamy bit his lower lip as he glanced at Clarke’s body in the red one-piece swimsuit. 

“And you’re hot,” Bellamy told her with a smirk.  

Clarke's cheeks turned red as her swimsuit. “Shut up.”

“It’s true!” Bellamy chuckled. Finding it adorable how he could still make her blush in the most random moments. “Let’s go before Octavia breaks that door.” 

She agreed with Bellamy because that’s something Octavia would totally do if they stay five more minutes inside that bathroom. They walked out of the bathroom fully ready for an extensive day on the beach and pool. 

 

/ / / 

 

Capturing their memories in video, Bellamy took shots of Clarke around the pool, beach and with Octavia and Lincoln. Octavia also helped and took shots of Bellamy and Clarke being adorable and showing P.D.A. at the beach. 

“That’s cute,” Octavia said after shooting them sharing a kiss. 

Octavia turned the camera towards her. “How you guys don’t get bored of these two? All they do is make out and be cute?”

“Same reason they don’t get bored of you two,” Clarke said reaching for the camera.

Octavia rolled her eyes, followed by a chuckle as she handled Clarke her camera. 

“We are not cute,” Octavia said.

Lincoln looked at her instantly.

Octavia rose an eyebrow. “We are hot.” She said kissing Lincoln’s lips with passion.

Bellamy shook his face and glanced the other way, his eyes meeting with a couple of girls that were whispering and giggling as they stared at them.

“Clarke, you know those girls?” He asked her.

Clarke turned around, making eye contact with the teenagers. “Nope.”

Bellamy rose an eyebrow. “Well… They are coming our way.”

“Maybe they are subscribers,” Clarke said looking back to the footage on the camera. 

“Subscribers or not, they are coming our way.” Octavia murmured. 

“Excuse us,” the blonde with long hair approached the group. She would look at everyone but her eyes would go back to Bellamy. “We love you guys and your channel, Clarke.” She glanced at Clarke. “Do you mind taking a picture with us?”

Clarke smiled widely, “Sure, let’s do this.” She looked at Bellamy, “Babe, can you take the picture?” Bellamy nodded and got up, grabbing the girls phone. Clarke walked around their spot and posed for a picture with the girls. 

They took a couple pictures with Bellamy and then the teenage girls walked away whispering and giggling. Clarke chuckled to herself as she sat down next to Bellamy. It wasn’t the first time they would found subscribers while being out in the streets. It wasn’t a constant experience though, the recognition made Clarke felt slightly weird. She was just a girl that made videos about her life and posted them on Youtube. In her eyes, she wasn’t someone special or worthy to go out of the way to get pictures with. 

“What are you thinking about?” Bellamy brought her back to the beach and his company. She glanced at her and sighed, slightly shaking her head. “Babe?”

“It feels weird every time,” Clarke confessed. “I’m not a celebrity. Why someone would like to have my picture taken?”

“I like to think it’s because they identify with you,” Lincoln said. “It’s better than just for the drama and gossip.”

“I don’t do drama or gossip,” Clarke said. 

“Thank God;” Octavia replied. 

The four of them laugh at Octavia’s comment. 

“Now let’s get our asses into that ocean,” Bellamy said standing up and tapping away the sand from his lower body, “that’s what we’re here for.”

Clarke chuckled as she followed Bellamy into the bright blue and slightly cold water. Bellamy’s hair and body got wet by a wave hitting his back. The feeling of the cold water on Clarke’s body made her laugh to the top of her lungs. The more they got into the water, the more their bodies got used to the temperature. 

Once both were in the water, Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke’s body and placed a kiss on her cheek. His warm lips felt good on her skin, she leaned her head backward on him. 

“Can we stay here forever?” Clarke whispered as she gazed towards the horizon. 

“Yes. Let’s move here,” Bellamy joked, making her laugh.

She turned around, “Sure. Let’s do that.” 

“Get a room you two!” Octavia shouted from the far, as she was wrapped with Lincoln's strong arms as well. 

“You first!” Bellamy and Clarke shouted back at the same time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please, feel free to leave a comment and let me know your favorite part? Thanks!


End file.
